


Loving You Feels Like Home

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: With You, I Am Me [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Kristen knew she was done for when evenHeatherscouldn’t distract her.Heathers.How had she allowed this to happen?Oneshot based off the collab ficWith You, I Am Me
Relationships: Kristen Kringle/Leslie Thompkins
Series: With You, I Am Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Loving You Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Idk if many of you are in the know, but Kristen/Lee has been my creation since the birth of the collab fic's existence. They hold a special place in my heart. I really wanted to write their first time, so that's what this is. It's set in the time between chapters 11 and 12. That being said, you don't have to read the collab fic to understand this one, it's a smutty little oneshot that works on its own. I hope you like it!

Kristen knew she was done for when even _Heathers_ couldn’t distract her. _Heathers._ How had she allowed this to happen?

Lee looked so gorgeous in that tight purple silk blouse of hers, hair pulled over her shoulder. She laughed at the screen and Kristen remembered to laugh too, just in time.

God, she’d been working herself up for _weeks_. It was everything, really, the picture of Lee’s hair knotting in her fingers, the thought of those dark lips pressing a kiss to her breast, those long fingers dipping between her thighs until–

 _Shit_ , Kristen quickly crossed her legs again, squeezing tight. Dammit, she needed to control herself. God, when had she _ever_ been so worked up? Why did Lee have to be so gorgeous? It was unfair. Should’ve been illegal. Ugh.

“You alright, love?” Lee was smiling patiently as she put her hand on her shoulder and even _that was_ too much, sent Kristen twitching and hot. _Fuck._

“I’m fine!” She quickly squeaked.

“I was thinking of making some popcorn, do you want some?” Lee’s hand moved and tucked a hair behind her ear and Kristen felt shivers down her spine.

“Popcorn sounds perfect, thank you.” Lee nodded and stood, and like a _fool_ , Kristen stared at her ass as she walked away. Dammit, dammit, _control yourself_.

Kristen tipped herself back onto the bed, her thighs splaying apart. She tipped her head up to sniff Lee’s pillow and got a whiff of her perfume. Her clit _throbbed_.

Dammit, _no._ God! Ugh, she needed something, anything, just to get her through. Then she might actually make it home before rubbing one out. She felt herself twitch at the thought.

“Popcorn’s done!” She heard Lee call from the kitchen.

“Great, thank you!” She quickly sat up, smoothing her skirt down and shivering. She could control herself. She was fine.

“Okay, here you go!” Lee walked in, placing a bowl of popcorn on the footstool. “I put in extra butter because I know you like it.” Lee grinned and it _did things._

“Thanks.” 

She mustered a smile, trying not to stare as Lee plucked a kernel from the top and licked her fingers as she popped it into her mouth. “It’s good! You know, I–”

“Wanna make out?” Kristen suddenly blurted. Shit, that wasn’t supposed to come out. She pressed her lips together, waiting for an answer.

Lee shrugged. “Sure.” She leant in and kissed her. _Fucking finally._ Kristen moaned against her lips, opening her mouth to encourage Lee’s tongue forward, sucking on the tip as soon as it breached her lips. Lee made a soft noise against her and it was _divine_ , her hand in Kristen’s hair, the other pressing between her shoulder blades. Kristen clutched her hip – her thigh, needing her _close, close, closer._

Lee suddenly pulled away, stroking her hair. “Do you want to lie back, love? Get comfortable?”

Kristen nodded. “Y-yes, that sounds good.” She scooted back until her head was on Lee’s pillow, her lips caught between her teeth as she watched Lee lower herself beside her, hooking one knee between her legs.

She swallowed and tapped her lip, shifting on the duvet. “Kiss me?” Lee licked her lips and disobeyed, kissing her neck instead. “Lee!” She giggled, but allowed it, running her hand down the woman’s back. It felt good to be so close to her.

“Are you okay, Krissie?” Lee’s kisses were starting to get distracting again, her tongue against her skin warm and wet. “You seemed a little distracted tonight.” Kristen gasped as she felt a nip to her pulse point.

“I-I–” She gaped as Lee sucked at her flesh, her hand automatically clutching the woman’s shoulder. “God, Lee, yes, I’ve been distracted.”

“Do you wanna tell me about it?” Lee lowered herself to where Kristen’s shoulder joined her neck and she found she couldn’t speak with those teeth and lips and tongue at work. “Krissie?”

“I-I–” _God._ “I wanna ask you something, but I’m too scared to ask you yet.”

“That’s okay,” Lee pulled up and kissed her cheek, “Ask me when you’re ready.” Kristen swallowed and nodded.

“Now, kiss me again.” Lee smiled and complied, their chests brushing as their lips pressed together, Kristen peeking her tongue out for a taste of her bottom lip. Lee pushed past her, scraping her tongue against her palette, electrifying. Lee’s hand clutched her hip and Kristen paused, panting in the air between them, to bring her hand up to her breast. Lee raised her eyebrows but said nothing, kissing again as she rubbed at her nipple through the fabric.

“Fuck,” she swore, having to break away again. She tried to squeeze her legs together but Lee’s knee was in the way. “Ahh, ahh,” She gasped as Lee kissed that spot on her neck joint again and squeezed her breast gently. Fuck, she needed contact, pressure, _something._

Suddenly, Lee moved so her thigh was set between Kristen’s, making her skirt ride up just a notch, and she took it, rolling her hips down.

“Oh my god,” She whispered, feeling scuttling fire crawl up her skin. She felt sticky and hot and she knew if she reached her hand down between her legs she’d be dripping. “Oh, Lee.” She reached and pulled her up for another kiss by the collar of her blouse. Her other hand snuck down her back and over her ass, urging her thigh harder between her legs. She keened as Lee bit at her lips and squeezed her breast as she thrust down against her thigh. “Oh my _god_.” Something was building in her gut, lurching side-to-side in a sailboat, a familiar easy fire that meant… oh _shit._

“Lee, stop!” 

Lee slipped away almost instantly, sitting up beside her.

Kristen clasped her left hand over her mouth while her right curled into a fist. She needed to breathe and fucking _calm down._

“Do you want me to get a glass of water?” Kristen nodded gratefully, tethering her hands in the duvet as she refused, _refused_ to slip her hand up her skirt and touch herself.

Lee slipped away down the hall and Kristen sighed, realizing she’d kind of exploded at her. Dammit. She closed her eyes and tried to picture those severed hands Ed had been playing with a few weeks ago. _Yes_ , there we go. She took a deep breath and sat up.

“Do you need anything else?” Lee asked as she walked into the room again.

“The water’s enough, thank you.” She took the glass gratefully, taking a sip.

Lee nodded quietly. “Do you want to tell me what's going on?”

She took another swallow of water before setting it down on the nightstand. “It’s a little embarrassing, Lee.”

“I just… I feel like I should probably know what happened so I can avoid doing it again in the future.” Lee sighed, pulling her hand through her hair. “I don’t care if it’s embarrassing, please tell me.”

 _Oh god,_ she had to, didn’t she? Fine. “Umm,” She licked her lips, “We were making out and I was really into it–” Really, _really_ into it, “–And then I…” Oh my _god_ , this was embarrassing, “I almost came against your thigh.”

Lee’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Oh._ ” Kristen nodded, looking at her hands. God, she could _taste_ her blush, it was that strong. “Oh Kristen, I thought I’d done something to remind you of _Tom_.”

“Tom?” Kristen snorted, looking up at her. “You are nothing like him.”

“I like to think so,” Lee smirked before leaning forward. “So what you’re telling me is; you were so hot for me you had to stop yourself from–”

“Yes! That’s what I’m saying.” Kristen rolled her eyes. “And don’t think it’s just because you’re that good of a kisser. I’ve been riled up for ages.”

“Sure, sure,” Lee nodded, that familiar glint in her eye. “Why didn’t you tell me you were ‘riled up’?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Seriously?” Lee laughed.

“We’ve been going slow! I’ve just been waiting for you to start something!”

“I’ve been waiting for you to be ready! I know being with a woman for the first time can be weird, and I–” She suddenly stopped, looking at her. “So… I was waiting for you to do something, and you were waiting for me?”

Kristen shrugged. “Pretty much.”

“Oh God!” Lee laughed. “Now _that_ is embarrassing.” Kristen giggled too, shaking her head.

She bit her lip. “You know, there is a way to solve this.”

“How?”

She grinned. “Kiss me again?” Lee smiled and leaned in. The taste of her tongue got her heart thumping again, and she laid back on the bed once more, keeping Lee close with two hands on her hips. Lee nipped her bottom lip and she smiled, using one hand to untuck her blouse and stroke the skin of her back.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” she whispered.

“You’re telling me.” Lee kissed her again, suckling her bottom lip, before trailing down her neck. Kristen hummed encouragingly, wriggling her hips as she felt that heat reignite down below. She gasped as Lee found that spot again, nipping at it with such precision.

“My, my, Dr. Thompkins,” she breathed, biting her lip, “You do know how to make a girl dizzy.”

Lee hummed, moving forward so her leg slipped down. Kristen gasped as she rolled her hips down against her thigh once more.

“Oh Lee.”

“What do you want? I wanna make you feel good.” Lee teased her hand over her breast again and she suddenly wished her blouse and bra were gone so she could feel her hand there with nothing in between.

“T-touch me,” She whispered. “I-I don’t really know more than that.”

Lee pushed up, leaning in to stroke her cheek. “I know this is new. Do you want me to try keep it… familiar?”

“What do you mean?”

Lee licked her lips. “I have a strap-on in the closet.”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I want that,” Kristen admitted. “I want to feel _you_.”

Lee smiled. “Do you wanna take your clothes off?”

“Yes.” She undid her blouse, grinning as Lee did the same, both dropping them off the side of the bed. “Undo my zip for me?” Lee obliged, helping her take off her skirt. She bit her lip. “My bra too?” And Lee undid that too, fresh air hitting her breasts, that familiar relief from the tension.

“You look beautiful,” Lee murmured.

“I know I have some scarring. I had pretty bad acne there in high school.” She scratched her arm.

“You’re still beautiful.” She felt kisses against the back of her neck and along her spine as Lee’s hands grabbed her bare hips. “Can I touch you?”

“ _Please,_ ” And she shuddered as one of Lee’s hands rose to cup her breast while the other dipped low, playing with the hem of her underwear. “Please.” Her thumb brushed over a nipple while the over ventured lower, combing through the trail of hair there to press between her wet folds. Kristen heard a noise escape her throat she nudged downwards, trying to direct Lee’s finger to her clit.

“Do you wanna lie down, love?”

“O-okay.” She laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling as her chest heaved. God, Lee just took her breath away.

“Up a little further,” Lee instructed. “And take your underwear off.”

Kristen shifted up the bed, shimmying to remove her underwear and drop them over the side of the bed with the rest of her clothes. She bit her lip, waiting as Lee climbed onto the bed, spreading her legs for her to nestle between them. She felt a kiss against her inner thigh and she twitched, her hips hitching downwards, looking for contact.

“You can tell me to stop at any time,” Lee said.

“O-okay.” She nodded for good measure.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then the barest breath of air against her skin. She opened her mouth to speak only to yelp as Lee dragged her tongue between her folds, _just_ brushing her clit before retreating again.

“Oh my _god_.”

She started lapping her tongue, consistent, gentle pressure making Kristen’s hips twitch until a pair of lips closed around her clit and _sucked._

She threw her head back, a guttural moan echoing in her throat as she clutched Lee’s bedsheets. “Oh my god, I think I’m gonna–”

Lee hummed against her, the vibration sending her soaring. One of her hands stretched blindly upwards, finding Kristen’s breast and stroking over her nipple.

“Fuck, Lee, this is…” She struggled to speak, moving to run her hand through Lee’s hair. It struck her that she wished they’d met years ago, before all the shitty relationships she’d put herself through. She could have gotten it right the first time.

Lee was tonguing at her entrance, then licking at her clit, moving her tongue rhythmically up and down. She suddenly swore, drawing away a little.

“Is everything…” Kristen propped herself up only to stare as she watched Lee stick a hand between her legs and groan.

“Yeah, yeah, lie back down.” She didn’t even wait for Kristen to comply before placing a wet kiss against her clit and sucking it into her mouth again.

“Fu-uh-uck.” Kristen shivered, her skin tingling. The hand on her breast suddenly slipped away and Kristen had only just restrained herself from complaining when she felt a finger dipping into her entrance. “Fuck, _yes._ ”

She was so close, but she bit her lips and tried to stave it off, if only to make the sensation of two of Lee’s fingers curling inside her last longer. “Oh my _god_.”

But it was too much, the suction of Lee’s lips around her clit plus her fingers inside driving her closer and closer until she reached her climax with a cry, her thighs quaking and her head thrown back as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The world lost meaning for a moment, but as she returned she found herself nose to nose with Lee and her heart began to calm, a grin creeping up her features.

“Hi, there.” She giggled, elated.

Lee winked. “Was that the kinda thing you had in mind?”

“Absolutely.” Kristen nodded, nudging their noses together. “Is it okay if I try with you?”

“Hmm, I suppose if you _want_ to,” Lee rolled her eyes, her feigned annoyance only lasting a few more seconds before she burst into a laugh. “Please do, just doing that’s got me halfway there already.” Lee laid down beside her and Kristen shifted so she was facing her on her side.

“Show me–”

“Like this,” Lee quickly took charge and Kristen felt a jolt down her spine. _Cool it, Kristen, you already got off once!_

Lee spread her fingers into a V, directing them between her legs. “Slow fist,” She murmured. “I’ll tell you when I need more.”

Kristen nodded, moving her fingers so they rubbed Lee’s clit between them. Lee sighed, a hand looping over her shoulder to tug her hair.

Once she had a handle on the rhythm, she moved to kiss Lee’s lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before sucking it softly. Lee groaned, pushing further into her hand. Kristen took that as a sign and quickened her pace, trailing kisses down Lee’s neck. Her breasts were heaving with her breaths, shaking as she squirmed, and Kristen used her other hand to hold one still to press a kiss to her nipple.

“Okay?” She murmured.

“Okay.”

She licked her lips and continued, working her hand hard and fast as she licked Lee’s nipple before suckling softly.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Kristen.” Lee keaned, he hips rolling up against her hand. “God, I’m close.”

Kristen made a snap decision and moved so her thumb was pressing circles against Lee’s clit, fast and hard as Lee gasped and gasped.

“Yes, Kristen, I–” She cut off mid-sentence, suddenly shaking and shivering, her teeth indenting her bottom lip. Kristen smiled, working her through it. She looked down the bed and grinned wider when she saw the tell-tale curl of Lee’s toes. Slowly, Lee began to breathe again, guiding Kristen’s hand up to her hip. “That was…” She hummed a long, satisfied hum, “That was _beautiful_ , my lovely.”

Kristen grinned, leaning to press a kiss against Lee’s lips, hoping it tasted of the exact level of awe and reverence she had for the other woman right now. Lee hummed again, moving her fingers through her hair.

Kristen pulled back to place a peck against her nose before pulling away properly. “Would you kill me if I told you how excited I am to do that all again?”

Lee laughed, shaking her head. “Guess you’re coming over tomorrow night, then.”

Kristen giggled and nodded, her tongue between her teeth.

“Let’s shower. Then we can argue over who gets to be the little spoon.” Lee crawled off the sheets, standing and shaking her hair out.

“Are you kidding?” Kristen gasped. “I’m shortest! I should be the little spoon!”

Lee laughed, poking her tongue out. “Nuh-uh! You’ll have to catch me first” Kristen squealed, running after her through the apartment. But it didn’t really matter; not to her. She was happy here.

Being there with Lee: It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic taught me that writing f/f is very different from m/m because one is _far_ more distracting than the other.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos to let me know what you think! Have a lovely day everyone <3


End file.
